Surface Games
by CasXIII
Summary: <html><head></head>A little fun never hurt anyone. But sometimes forbidden isn't always bad. Besides, taking risks is what it's all about! (Terrible summary but involves Oc's. OcXOc; GhirahimXOc; Zelink.) Rated T to be safe.</html>


DISCLAIMER: I own the idea for this fanfic, my character Mikoh, and her Loftwing. Pollux and Xander plus their Loftwings are owned by Xion-Fujioka. I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword or any of its properties and/or contents.

Hi. My name is Mikoh. Also known as Groose's little sister that everyone mistakes for a boy. Either they don't know I'm a girl, or they forget that I am. It's frustrating really. But back to the point of my story. This ain't no Romeo and Juliet, but sometimes love is forbidden. Now, is this gonna be a typical love story? No! Now shut up, sit down, and enjoy the story...brats...

~Mikoh PoV~

"Mikoh! Time for class!" Pollux yelled. The 5'1", black haired boy, with mocha skin and an awkward laugh. Pollux, also known as my FTM roommate.

"No. Go away." I fell asleep sketching again, so I was in a rather uncomfortable position in my chair, my head resting on my desk.

"But today is a very important day!" He exclaimed.

"How so?" I yawned, sitting up and stretching.

"They're announcing something special today!" Pollux smiled, looking at me with cheerful teal eyes. My own green eyes bored into his.

"I'll be there in a second. Let me get ready." I looked back at the sketches scattered acrossed my desk once he had left. I was drawing the Blessed Butterfly one of Groose's friends let me borrow. That and I was also sketching my Loftwing, Haru. I sighed, quickly getting up and changing from my Pj's into a loose, beige, long sleeved shirt, some baggy grey pants, with a red cloth tied around my waist. My black, shaggy, unkempt hair (that was just a bit longer than my shoulders) was now tied in a low ponytail. Though, my bangs, plus the hair that wasn't quite long enough, still hung down. I didn't bother with shoes. I don't think I even own any.

~xx~

After putting my sketches away in my desk, I made my way down stairs from my room to the main classroom where everyone had gathered. Once the Headmaster came in, along with Instructor Owlan, everyone took their seats. I sat in the very back corner near Pollux and his friend Xander at the other end. Xander, a cocky, sarcastic, pale-skinned, 6'0" tall, black haired, blue eyed, a**hat that Pollux had fallen for. Though, Xander likes Kina, the owner's daughter of the Lumpy Pumpkin. But he's got some competition with one of the boys that had fallen for her as well. Back to the point though.

"Link, can you come up here?" The Headmaster called. I swear, if it's the announcement of a wedding, I am leaving. "We are holding a special initiation into Knighthood. For the first time, you will be going to the Surface to obtain the qualifying statue, in which Link has hidden as well. Further information on the matter, including the participants, will be released in a few days. So be on your best behavior and be sure to get all of your volunteer hours in." The Headmaster smiled. "Dismissed." The others immediately broke into conversation.

"So cool! Isn't it Xander?!" Pollux cheered.

"Does seem cool." Xander smirked.

"We may not be able to one-up Link, but we can beat that Xander kid." Cawlin told Groose.

"Bet your sister will be of help." Strich whispered.

"She's not going." Groose said. What?!

"You can't do that!" I stood up quickly, facing my brother. I gained the attention of everyone in the room, much to my disliking.

"It's too dangerous for you." Groose said calmly.

"Now you care?! I'm not a child! Quit treating me like one!" I felt rage build up within me.

"You refuse to even wear shoes! I'll quit treating you like child when you quit acting like one!" Groose yelled back. I felt the stares of Cawlin and Strich, Pollux and Xander, Karane and Pipit, Zelda, and much to my horror, Link. I growled and quickly left the room.

"Groose!" I heard Link yell.

"Mikoh!" Zelda and Pollux called out. Ignoring them, I went to my room, grabbing my riding gloves, my sketchbook, and a pencil. Escaping through my window, I whistled for my Loftwing.

"Let's go..." I whispered to the raven feathered beauty. Without delay, he flew with me on his back. "Why does he have to be such a jerk?" I complained into the soft black feathers of Haru.

Before long, Haru had landed on a small little island full of grass and flowers. Haru laid down while I leaned on him and started drawing.

Of course, before it had gotten dark, I had Haru fly me to the Lumpy Pumpkin. I spent my volunteer hours there, after all. And after my shift, even though it was dark and we weren't allowed to fly at night, Haru brought me back to my room at the Academy.

~xx~

The next few days seemed to go so fast. And today was the day I have been dreading. They were picking participants today.

"Come on Mikoh. Have a little faith." Pollux had been trying to get me out of bed to go to the announcement of the possible Knights-to-be.

"No..." I've said for what seems to have been the hundredth time. "I know I won't be picked, it's okay. Go on..." I mumbled from under my blankets.

"Alright..." Pollux sighed and left the room. Once he had left, I sat up in my bed.

"Is he coming?" Was that Zelda?

"She, and no..." Pollux had answered and corrected.

"That's too bad..." I heard Link mumble.

"Why does Groose have to be such a jerk?!" I believe that voice was Karane's. They disappeared from outside the door. I knew everyone would be gone tomorrow.

~xx~

I guess I had fallen asleep, for it was pitch black and Pollux was sound asleep in his bed. I got up quietly and made my way out into the hall and made my way downstairs. I checked the list on the bulletin outside of the classroom.

Surface Initiation Participants:

Pollux

Cawlin

Xander

Karane

Strich

Groose

And then there was a smudge mark, er- actually, it seemed like something was scratched out. There was small lettering next to it.

(Excused For Another Time By Recommendation)

"That was my name...wasn't it..." I whispered to no one. Going back upstairs, I went back into my room and laid down.

~? PoV~

"Poor child~" I sighed looking at the glum girl. Maybe I have found someone new to toy with. Of course, there was always Link, but what's the fun in that? I was getting bored of him anyways. And new is always better, right? If she wanted to see the surface so badly, what's the harm in a little fun? Until tomorrow~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: New Legend of Zelda story! Yay! Yea, I know I need to work on my other LoZ story, Missing Piece of Mischief, but I had inspiration for this one and I will get around to writing my other fanfics, be patient. And yeah, not the best first chapter but oh well! It'll get better ^^ hopefully ^^" Enjoy! Please leave any suggestions or comments in the comment box ^^ Please also favorite and/or follow if you enjoy this. And if you haven't, check out my other Legend of Zelda story and check out Xion-Fujioka as well :) that's all for now~! Tah tah~


End file.
